


Hot Summer Romance

by kotoriqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Shiro and Keith are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotoriqueen/pseuds/kotoriqueen
Summary: “My room is very nicely air conditioned, Shiro, and if you don't tell me where you are taking me, I'm barrel rolling right out of this car.”“You wouldn't do that, and, darn it-- I managed to get you a part-time job for the summer.”“Oh.” It takes a moment for it settle in, and once the words 'part-time job' repeated in his head, Keith sat up straight, turning his head towards his older brother with wide eyes. “What?! A job?! Shiro, you can't be serious!” - - - - 

 In which Shiro gets Keith a part-time job at a bakery and Keith develops a crush on the owners son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a lot of Voltron ships have me dying. Heith is a very nice ship, too, and after reading a bakery prompt, I knew it would be perfect for them? It took me god knows how many tries to write this so HOPEFULLY it's cute enough for people to like it.

“My room is _very nicely_ air conditioned, Shiro, and if you don't tell me where you are taking me, I'm barrel rolling right out of this car.”

“You wouldn't do that, and, darn it-- I managed to get you a part-time job for the summer.”

“Oh.” It takes a moment for it settle in, and once the words 'part-time job' repeated in his head, Keith sat up straight, turning his head towards his older brother with wide eyes. “ _What_?! A _job_?! Shiro, you can't be serious!”

“I am. Dead serious, actually.” Shiro responds, paying more attention to the road than Keith at the moment. “You've spent two weeks-”

“It's been a week and a half!”

“Okay. A week and a half of summer vacation in your room, reading and studying. With mom and dad on that cruise, it's my job to make sure your only friends aren't just the Holt's.”

“But a _job_?”

“Keith, don't argue with me on this.”

Keith wasn't a very sociable person. He sat by himself, did his work silently, and talked to no one at school. Although he got into fights with the same person everyday – Lance, was his name – and everything had to be a competition with that guy. Keith was better at certain subjects, and in gym class, whenever they played volleyball, Keith always seemed to win. It pissed Lance off to no end, and one point, the two nearly wrestled in the hallway. If it wasn't for Lance's best friend, Hunk, both of them would have knocked each others teeth out and get detention. Although just because Hunk kept splitting them apart, Lance continued to pick fights with Keith, not making Hunk's job as referee any easier.

When Shiro managed to get him a part-time job for the summer, he didn't think he'd be working with Hunk. The logo on the outside of the bakery was familiar, from all the times Hunk brought treats to school and shared them with _everybody_. The boxes were covered in the logo, so it was hard not to forget. Apparently, Hunk's parents were on the same cruise as his parents were, but Hunk's parents left him with tons of orders that needed filling before the weekend. He thought he could handle it, but he had painfully admitted to Shiro one day he couldn't do it on his own.

And that's why Keith was here now. His first day at the bakery, he had washed dishes and learned how to make cupcakes from scratch instead of using grocery store bought cake mixes. Second day he was making brownies, then moved onto a simple cake. The decorations weren't as simple, but that was left to Hunk. And on Keith's third day, the two were making animal shaped cookies for a three year old's birthday, demanding a cookie cake in the shape of a lion, too, when her parents came in to request a bunch of cookies for her party. (Hunk's parents were nice enough to through in a cookie cake for free, all because the large order of cookies cost a bit and they couldn't help but be nice.)

Hunk was just like his parents, too. Keith expected Hunk to hate his guts for how often he and Lance fought. It came to a surprise to him when Hunk admitted halfway through his third day that he actually _enjoyed_ working with Keith, and then rambled on about how it wasn't because he was extra help but because he didn't start dough and flour wars like Lance did. For Keith to hear someone enjoyed his company made his heart skip a beat, and figured working this summer wouldn't be too bad if it was with Hunk.

Now it's been a week, and Keith couldn't be suffering more than he had been on his third day of working. It wasn't because of the heat, either – it was because of _Hunk_. The guy was too nice for it to be human, and whenever Keith caught him concentrating on decorations, he would get quiet and admire the look on Hunk's face. His heart would beat fast and face would get warm, and oh god Hunk looked cute when he had icing on his nose and cheek, too. He wouldn't admit it, not to anyone but himself, that he may have a small crush on Hunk.

Marking his first week of working, they were given simpler orders. Nothing too fancy for birthday cakes at old folks homes or just some cupcakes to show admiration to a person. Keith even helped with decorating the cupcakes after Hunk showed him. His didn't come out as nice as Hunk's, but Hunk still thought it was a good job.

Once some orders were completed, Hunk wrapped them up and stuck them in coolers, to keep the desserts cool and the icing from melting. It's incredibly hot, and Hunk slumped in a chair in the break room, turning on a fan, pointing it directly at himself. Keith didn't mind it, but he wished he could do something to keep Hunk cool. Working in a bakery during the summer, especially with the hotter than hell ovens, did a lot to a person. He takes his hair out of the ponytail, only to tie it back up again, this time higher, so his neck could cool off.

“I need lemonade. Or ice cream. Or maybe lemonade ice cream.” Hunk says, fanning himself off with a bunch of papers. “Does that exist? Please tell me it does.”

“I'm not sure,” Keith answers with a shrug of his shoulders, his chest hurting when Hunk groans in disappointment. “but, uh, there's an ice cream parlor maybe a block away? Ever hear of _Altean Ice Cream_?”

“Heard of it plenty of times. The old dude makes _crazy_ flavours.”

“Yeah, yeah. Maybe he has lemonade ice cream?”

Hunk hums in thought. “Maybe.. But I'm not leaving this spot. It's too damn hot and I'd rather not go out walking.”

Hunk had a point. Even when Keith walked out of the house this morning, he wanted nothing more but to stay in Shiro's car forever where there was air conditioning. Fans didn't help much, and his water didn't stay cold for long in this heat. Maybe he could go out and get it? Keith checks his back pocket, feeling his wallet there. His decision is made quickly, as long as Hunk agrees.

“Want me to go get it?” Keith questions, making Hunk look up. “There's no guarantee he has it, but if not, I'll get us some lemonade from the convenience store. Sound good?”

“Keith, my man, you will be an angel sent from heaven if you did that.” Hunk nearly sobs, making Keith laugh a little. “Let me give you some money--”

“No!” Keith shouts, making Hunk freeze. Shit. “I mean, uh.. let me treat you? It's hot as fuck in here _and_ out there. I offered so let me treat?”

“You may replace Lance as best friend.”

Keith grins and tells Hunk he'd be back as soon as he could. He would run, but with the suns rays beating down on him, running is the last thing he was going to do. He stops at the convenience store first, buying a couple of lemonades and waters. Then he heads to Altean Ice Cream, pushing open the door and hearing the bell chime. He sighs as the air conditioning hits him, walking over to the ice cream flavours to check if they had the ice cream he was looking for. There were the normal ones – chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, cookies and cream, etc – and then there were crazy flavours that made Keith question the owners sanity. There is lemonade ice cream, though, and he goes to ring the bell on the counter when a man with orange hair, a mustache, and wearing pinstriped clothing comes out, grinning widely.

“Keith! It's so nice to see you again!”

“Nice to see you, too, Coran..”

Keith only knew Coran because – surprise, surprise – of Shiro, who would take him here every summer to get ice cream. He remembers Shiro being daring and trying the new bold flavours Coran put out, which Keith couldn't understand why. It's the first time Keith's been here alone, so he knows he'll be a victim of any new flavour Coran came out with.

“I'm just getting something for a friend--” Keith starts and then points to the lemonade ice cream. “Can I get a pint of that?”

“Absolutely! Who is this friend? Pidge usually cares for the peanut butter cup one.”

“..Pidge isn't the only friend I have, Coran.”

Pidge – or Katie – was the daughter of the Holt's, and sister of Matt Holt. She preferred to go by Pidge, and some people called her by that name. Although her family called her Katie, and Shiro often switched it up. Pidge was only Keith's friend because Shiro knew the Holt's, but Keith truly likes Pidge. She believed in aliens and she and Keith would stay up trying to hear alien chatter. It never happened, but it was nice to look at the stars, too. It was relaxing, and talking about aliens and conspiracies with Pidge was nice, too.

Coran gets the lemonade ice cream ready, ringing up Keith, but before he was about to pay for it, Coran puts a small, paper, free sample cup on the counter. Keith knew he was going to be a victim of it, and what's worse was the fact Coran wouldn't tell him what it was. Keith gulps, picking up the cup with the small plastic spoon, trying a taste. And oh boy did it taste _awful_.

“Er, what a.. bold flavour, Coran.” Keith says as politely as he could, finally paying him. “What is it, exactly?”

“Vegetable salad! I know fruit salad is a popular flavour, but kids need to eat more vegetables, too. I can't wait to tell Shiro I got you to eat celery, too.”

“..Uh. Yeah. I'll see you later, Coran.”

“Good bye, Keith! Don't be a stranger.”

As soon as Keith was out of the ice cream shop, and away from the windows where Coran could see him, Keith takes out a bottle of lemonade, opens it, and starts gulping it down to get the god awful taste out of his mouth. He walks back to the bakery after that, and when he comes back, Hunk is taking care of the parents who had their three year old daughter – now four – who decided to share the cookie cake that wasn't eaten. Plus the little girl wanted to show off the princess dress she got for her birthday.

“Ah, Keith,” Hunk calls out, motioning him to come behind the counter. “they wanted to thank us for such a great job on the desserts. Princess Elsa has a new outfit, too.”

“Maybe Princess Elsa can cool off our bakery?” Keith asks with a grin, then shows Hunk the ice cream. “I'll stick it in the freezer.”

“I can _try_!” the little girl pipes up from her fathers arms. “I will send Jack Frost your guys' way to cool you down!”

“Thank you, we appreciate it,” Hunk says with a grin, reaching out to ruffle the girls hair. Then he takes a few cookies out of a display bin, putting them in a bag, and handing them over. “For you, Princess. Please come again, okay?”

The small family bid their farewell, and when Keith comes back to the front, he sees the cookie cake halfway gone. Hunk picks it up and brings it to the break room, where he sets it on the table and takes the lid off. He picks up a piece of the cookie, taking a bite of it, letting out a hum from the sweetness. Keith doesn't want to be rude, so he does the same, only to be hit with too much sugar, making him groan.

“Hey.. Hunk?”

“Yeah?”

“Remind me again why I work in a bakery when I hate sweets.”

Hunk blinks for a moment and then starts laughing, making Keith's face flush. He can't tell if it's from embarrassment, or because Hunk's laughter was music to his ears. When Hunk suddenly gets up, Keith blinks, and then yelps when he's suddenly dragged out of the cool break room, back to the kitchen. Hunk opens up the fridge, taking out a tray of cookies. He peels back the saran wrap, grabbing one, and hands it over to Keith.

“Try that.”

“But-”

“Just try it, dude.”

Keith hesitates when he takes the cookie, but he takes a bite. His eyes widen when he doesn't taste anything sweet, but the cookie doesn't taste plain either. It's not too bitter, but he can faintly taste some chocolate in the cookie. He tastes something else in there too but he can't put his finger on it what it was.

“By the look on your face, I can tell you like it,” Hunk says with a grin, hands on his hips. “It's a dark chocolate lemon cookie. It's bitter, and a little sour, but the flavours aren't intense so you can enjoy it.”

“It's amazing..”

“After all the looks you gave when you tried something here, I kind of realized you weren't a big sweets person,” Hunk admits with a shrug. “so I made these yesterday after you left. I'll put them out in a moment but I'll put some in a to-go box just for you.”

Keith nearly chokes on the last bit of his cookie. He can't believe his ears either. Hunk made the cookies for him? All because he could tell he didn't like sweets? Oh if Keith's heart could pound any faster it probably would. He swallows rather hard, muttering a thanks, while his face heats up even more. Why – why did he have to have a crush on this guy? He's just way to nice, and he doesn't want to make things awkward between the two of them when summer just only started a few weeks ago.

Hunk gathers some of the cookies in a box when the bell rings from the front, and Keith runs out there for it to only be Shiro. Was work over for him already? He almost didn't want to leave. Not a moment later, Hunk is out there with the box of cookies he promised Keith, and he's setting the tray of them in the display case along with a little sign.

“Oh, I didn't even realize what time it was,” Hunk says. Keith could sense the disappointment in his tone, too. “Well, tomorrow is still another day, right?”

“R..right..” Keith stammers out, untying his apron. “Let me go put my apron in the back and--”

“I'll do it. Don't worry about it.” Hunk interrupts, taking Keith's apron from him. “You bought me ice cream, lemonade, and water. I only made you cookies. Let me do more nice things so I don't feel bad.”

“..Okay. The ice cream is in the freezer, by the way.”

“I'll make sure to leave some for you for tomorrow.”

Keith gives a sheepish grin, grabbing his box of cookies and leaving with Shiro. He sighs when he's in the air conditioned car, and once he's buckled in, he expects Shiro to pull away but when he turns his head, he sees the widest grin on his brothers face, like he knows something, but there's that raised eyebrow like he wasn't sure. Keith's face feels so much hotter, and unfortunately, he can't blame it on the heat when the air is going full blast in the car.

“What was that all about?”

“N-nothing!”

“My brother has a _crush_ ~” Shiro teases, putting the car in drive and moves away from the bakery. “Oh man, I get you job for the summer, and you might just get a boyfriend.”

“Sh-shut up!” Keith whines, burying his face in his hands. “It-- It's not like that!”

“If it's not like that, why are you blushing?”

Keith whines a second time, shaking his head. Suddenly, his phone chimes in his pocket. He takes it out, seeing it was a message from Hunk. He blinks, opening the message up.

From: Hunk

Don't eat all those cookies in one sitting! I don't want to be without my fav baker tomorrow!

Besides that message was a crying emoticon, making Keith whine a third time, mutter a ' _fuck_ ' under his breath, and Shiro's snickering from the drivers seat.

“Not like that, huh?”

“ _Shut up_!”


End file.
